Weiße Weihnacht
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Bakura,Ryou WAFFy X'mas fic. Will Bakura find his angel this X'mas? Happy Holiday to all fanficcer!
1. Chapter 1

Weiße Weihnacht  
Part 1—Searching for you  
by YYY

Ryou walks into a bookstore and heads to the puzzle and games section. As he looks through all the books, he sees one that catches his eyes so he reaches out to grab it. Someone reaches for the book at the same time.

"Ryou!" Yugi calls. Yugi is the one who tries to grab the book.

"Hello, Yugi." Ryou smiles.

"Sorry, I was so busy looking at the books I didn't see you. Here, there is more than one book. We can each get one." Yugi smiles.

"But I'm getting one for you." Ryou says.

"For me?"

"Yeah. It's a present. I'm doing X'mas shopping."

"You don't have to get me anything!"

"But I want to. Hey, you like to go shopping with me? I don't know what to get for Joey. Since you're his best friend you can help me pick a present for him."

"Why don't we go and have lunch at his work place. Seeing you will be the greatest present!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I don't want to bother him while he is working."

"Joey doesn't mind. I go there all the time. Yami is going to meet me there too! Come on! Joey makes the best X'mas cookies."

Ryou follows Yugi to a coffee shop. Yami is already there waiting for him. Yugi walks up to Yami and gives Yami a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Yami! Sorry I'm late." Yugi smiles.

"Ryou! Yugi!" Joey runs up to his two friends and hug them both.

"Joey, can we have some of your cookies?" Yugi asks.

"Sure thing! I'll go get it." Joey says.

"Let me go help Joey." Yugi says.

"You stay with Yami. I'll go help Joey." Ryou says.

Ryou walks up to the counter and sees Joey making two cups of hot chocolate. "The cookies are in the oven. It's gonna be ready real soon." Joey says.

"You get the cookies. I'll get the hot chocolate back to the table." Ryou smiles.

"Hey, Bakura is here!" Joey says. Ryou looks up and sees Yugi waving at Bakura. Bakura sees Yugi and walks toward Yugi's table.

"I guess Bakura is joining us. Can you bring a cup of coffee for him, too?" Joey asks Ryou.

"Sure." Ryou says as he looks at Bakura. Bakura looks back at him.

Ryou's heart starts beating. Ever since the first day Ryou saw Bakura, Ryou fell in love with Bakura; and it makes Ryou nervous when he sees Bakura. Ryou is so nervous right now, he can't even pour the coffee

"Ryou, are you okay? Your hand is shaking. Here, let me do it." Joey says. The blonde takes the coffee pot from Ryou and pours it.

After Joey pours the coffee, Ryou takes the coffee and the hot chocolate back to the table. As he walks closer and closer to Bakura, he becomes more and more nervous. He gets so nervous he trips on the carpet on the floor.

Bakura catches Ryou before Ryou falls. "Watch where you're going, silly boy." Bakura says to Ryou.

"Thanks for catching me." Ryou says as he mentally kick himself. He hates acting like a silly fool and in front of Bakura.

"Bakura is here to have lunch so I ask him to join us. We can all try the Joey's X'mas cookies together!" Yugi says.

"Hey, Bakura. How is your arm doing?" Joey asks as he brings the cookies to the table. Bakura wounded his right arm a week ago.

"The doctor says it'll heal soon." Bakura says as he takes a sip of the coffee.

"Still looking for that person?" Joey asks.

"Yeah." Bakura says.

"Who are you looking for?" Yami asks.

"The person who saved me the night I wounded my arm. I had an argument with a bunch of thugs. They chased me all the way up to the lake and beat me half dead. After that, they threw me into the lake with half frozen water. I almost died. But then, someone swims down to me and grabbed me out of the water. That person took me to the house by the lake, warm me up and takes care of my wound. When the paramedic arrives at the house to get me, that person is already gone." Bakura says, "the paramedic said it's lucky someone saved me. There is no way I could have survived until they arrived. I want to find the person who save me and thanks that person, but no matter how hard I search I can't find anything."

"We'll help you find that person!" Yugi offers.

Bakura shakes his head, "I searched the whole lakeside and I asked everyone around. Nothing turns up. I don't think there is anywhere else you can do."

"There is always something we can do." Yami says to Bakura.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be fine." Bakura says. But everyone at the table can tell Bakura isn't fine. Bakura looks like he is going crazy if he can't find the one who saved his life.

Bakura can tell he is making everyone worry. He stands up and says, "I'm going to head home and take some rest. The doctor says I shouldn't be moving around."

"Bakura, if you ever need to talk…" Yami says.

"...I can call you guys. I know. Thanks for listening to my renting." Bakura says before he leaves.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Weiße Weihnacht  
Part 2—Angel from the Sky  
by YYY

Bakura heads toward the lake again. He knows even if he gets home he will not be able to sleep. His mind is occupied by the thoughts of the one who saved him. He heads to the lake to search for clues to the whereabouts of his savior again.

"Well, well, well, look who is back." A group of boys appears. It's the thugs who attacked Bakura and throws Bakura into the lake. They are about to attack Bakura when Joey runs up to them. The blonde stands in front of Bakura and says to the thugs, "Leave Bakura alone."

"Step aside, blonde. We got you out numbered. We can beat you!" The leader of the thugs says.

"I welcome you to try." Joey replies.

One of the thugs recognizes Joey and says to the boss, "Boss, don't pick fight with him. That's Joey Wheeler, he can put us all in hospital in less than 30 seconds."

"You're lucky, Bakura. This is not the end of it." The leader of the thugs says before he leaves.

"Oh, yes it is. If you hurt Bakura, I'll make sure you pay." Joey says.

The thugs practically run. Yami, Yugi and Ryou run up to Bakura. "Are you okay? You shouldn't come here youself!" Yugi says.

"What are you all doing here?" Bakura asks.

"We know you're going to be here, so we come and help you." Yami says.

"You guys are too much. I wasn't even your friend. Why would you waste time on me?" Bakura asks.

"Time spent on you are never wasted." Joey says, "and you are our friend."

"Come on, let's go and see if we can find your savior." Yami says.

The gang spends hours looking around the lake and they cannot find clue on who saved Bakura. Soon, the sun goes down. It's getting too dark to see the road. Ryou trips on something and falls down to the ground. "Ouch!" The boy cries.

"Silly boy! How come you don't watch where you're going?" Bakura says as he rushes to help Ryou up.

"I'm so crumsy." Ryou's knee is scraped and there is blood coming out from it.

"No, it's my fault. I made you all come and look for that person for me; and now you got hurt." Bakura grunts.

"Don't say that! We volunteer to come and help you look!" Ryou says at once.

"If I tell you a secret, will you promised not to tell anybody?" Bakura asks while he cleans Ryou's wounded knee.

"Cross my heart."

"I think an Angel saved me."

"What?"

"Go ahead. Laugh. I know it's stupid."

"No, no!" Ryou says, "I don't mean to act weird, you just caught me by surprise. You don't look like the kind who believe in angels."

"I surprised myself. I don't know what comes over me. but that's what I saw."

"You saw an angel?"

"That night, when those thugs threw me down the lake, I was sure that it's the end of me. My whole body was in intense pain form the beating and the icy water is freezing me. I can feel myself sinking but there is nothing I can do. I remember thinking 'please let me die. I don't care if I die from intense pain or hypothermia, I just want to die'." Bakura says, "and then I see this angel comes floating down the water. The angel is wearing a long white robe that shimmers in the moonlight under the water. There is a pair of wings coming out from the back of the angel. Nothing from this earth can be that pretty."

"It does sound very beautiful."

"You must think I'm crazy now, talking like that."

"I don't think you're crazy. I think it's miraculous."

Bakura laughs, "I was dying and my brain is oxygen deprived. I was probably hallucinating. I just need to say that to someone. I'm going insane thinking about that."

"Maybe you really did see an angel." Ryou says.

A warm smile comes up on the usually cool Bakura's face. "Thanks for listening to me, silly boy. It's nice to have someone listen to me. Come on, it's getting late. I'll take you home."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Weiße Weihnacht  
Part 3—underneath the mistletoe  
by YYY

The next day, Bakura walks into the Café that Joey works at. Joey sees him and smiles, "Hey, Bakura. Are you going to go back to the lake today?"

"No, I think I wasted enough of my time already. There is no way I can find that person." Bakura says. He feels silly to go search for an angel.

"Don't give up! We'll go there again!" Joey says as he gets Bakura a bowl of soup, "I'll get you some bread. It's fresh from the oven. You try and think of something that you might miss before. There got to be something else you can remember."

Bakura sits there and drinks his soup. Is there anything he missed? What else can he remember? He keeps thinking and thinking but nothing comes up.

Bakura has been thinking about his angel every night and he doesn't have much sleep. After having the warm soup and bread, he slowly falls asleep at his table. He starts dreaming about his angel. In his dream, he is flowing in the lake again, and the angel comes down to him.

The angel is still wearing the long, beautiful shimmering white dress, the white wings flutters in the silver moon light under the water. Bakura still can't see the angel's face, but he can kind of makes out the features. The angel's mouth is moving.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Bakura asks. But the angel doesn't talk; the angel starts singing a beautiful song.

Bakura jolts awake. Joey asks, "hey, are you okay? I saw you sleeping and I don't want to wake you up."

"I heard music." Bakura says.

"There is a choir practicing at the hall next door." Joey says before leaving Bakura to take care of other customers.

Bakura listens to the music. He now remembers. That night when he was running away from the thugs, he heard someone singing too. (That voice was so wonderful, it must be my angel singing. Only angel sounds that great.) Bakura thinks.

"Ryou sounds amazing, does he?" Joey says as he walks by Bakura.

"Ryou?" Bakura asks.

"Yeah, he is the lead singer for the choir next door. Can you hear him?" Joey says. Bakura listens to the song.

(That's the song I heard that night when the thugs attack me.) Bakura thinks.

Bakura walks over to the hall and sees Ryou standing on the stage. Ryou is in his choir custom, a long white and silver gown with a cape at the back. The gown is shimmering in the stage light. Standing on the stage singing, Ryou looks just like the 'angel' who Bakura saw that night.

Ryou's sweet and gentle voice enters Bakura' ears, "Süß singt der Engel Chor Weihnacht, Und draussen rieselt leis' der Schnee. Festlich strahlen Kerzen in allen Herzen. Vergeh'n Kummer heut' und Weh. Süß singt der Glocken Ton Weihnacht, Das Fest der Liebe ist nun da, Und ein einz'ger Wunsch stellt sich ein, Möcht's auf Erden Frieden immer sein…"

(The angel I saw that night is Ryou! the robe I saw was his choir custom! And the wings are just his cape floating in water! I was such a fool!) Bakura thinks. He runs up to the stage and shouts, "You! You were the one who pull me out of the lake that night!"

"Bakura! What are you doing here?" Ryou asks.

"How dare you making a fool out of me like this? Did you enjoy watching me run around like a fool?" Bakura shouts.

"I'm sorry!" Ryou says as he moves back. He steps on the edge of the stage and falls.

"Arrhhh…" Ryou screams. Right before he falls off the stage, Bakura catches him.

"Watch it, silly boy! You could have hurt yourself." Bakura shouts.

"I don't mean to lie to you." Ryou apologizes.

"Why did you leave me there at the hut that night?"

"I couldn't sleep that night, so I went out to practice for the choir audition at the lake. I wore my choir robe to keep me warm. There is usually nobody there and I can sing without bothering anyone. I hid when the paramedic arrived cause if my mom knew I sneaked out of the house that late I'll be in trouble; and I don't want the paramedic to tell my mom I was diving at the lake in the middle of the night."

"You could have trusted me and told me you were the one who saved me, I won't tell your mom."

"It's not that I don't trust you! I don't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? What are you talking about?"

"It was so wonderful to hear you call me an angel. I hate for you to find out that the 'angel' of your dreams is nothing but a foolish silly boy." Ryou cries.

"I never said that you're stupid! I always think you're very smart and charming! I like calling you silly because I think your silliness make you cute."

"Cute?" Ryou asks.

"I think you're very cute and sexy when you're all clumsy." Bakura smiles.

Ryou blushes, he doesn't know what to say.

'I'm sorry. I don't know it bothers you when I call you silly boy. From now on, I'll call you angel." Bakura says.

"You can't call me angel in front of everyone at school! That's embarrassing!" Ryou's face is bright red now.

"But you're my angel." Bakura says, "and by the way, angel, we're standing underneath the mistletoe."

"What ah…" Ryou looks up and sees mistletoe handing on top of the hall. Bakura pulls Ryou up and kiss Ryou on the lips.

"You looks adorable when you blush, you know that?" Bakura smiles, "thanks for saving my life."

Bakura kisses Ryou again, this time the kiss is much longer and passionate.

"I love you, my angel."

The End

Thanks for reading my fic! Have a Happy Holiday!


End file.
